


Kissed so softly

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, kind of, meeting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy travels across the country to spend the weekend at Tubbo's house- This deals with an underage pairing but does not feature sexual content, just kissing.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 484





	Kissed so softly

Having begged for three weeks, Tommy’s parents had finally allowed him to travel hours south of the country by train to spend the weekend at his best friend’s house. Tommy could feel the excitement and nervousness that settled in his stomach as he sat on his last train of the journey, mere minutes away from coming face to face with the person who meant the most to him. Tommy sat with a duffle bag on the seat beside him, his hand on it protectively as the other texted Tubbo, updating the other on his location.

**To Tubbster:**

**I’m literally a stop away now.**

**From Tubbster:**

**Yayy! Im at the staton**

Tommy grinned at the message, having already met the other boy and his family months earlier he knew what to expect but he couldn’t help but feel as if something was different this time. He stood from his seat, bringing the duffle bag over his shoulder and walking to where the doors would swing open. He stumbled as the train pulled to a stop but quickly regained his composure, bouncing on his heels as the doors slowly peeled apart. He rushes onto the platform, making his way up the stairs to where his best friend was undoubtedly waiting for him. 

“Tommy!” A shout of his name pulled his eyes to a boy in a black twitch hoodie, waving excitedly at him. Tommy smiled brightly, taking in the sight of the boy in the slightly oversized hoodie, his hair just as fluffy as Tommy remembered it and a smile just as intoxicating as it was through the camera.  _ Oh. Yeah. That’s what changed.  _

Tommy rushed forward to Tubbo, embracing the much shorter boy in a tight hug. Tubbo squeezed Tommy back, purls of laughter tumbling past his lips but getting muffled by the fabric of Tommy’s shirt that he seemed to be happily nuzzling into. 

“Missed you, Big Man.” Tubbo grinned up at Tommy. The proximity of their faces twinned with Tubbo’s words caused the taller one to flush lightly. 

“Missed you too, Tubbo.” He smiled softly, patting the shorter head. 

“Come on! Dad’s waiting in the car.” Tubbo pulled Tommy by the wrist out of the station and towards the car park. The two boys clambered into the backseat of the car, leaving Tubbo’s dad in the front of the car by himself. Tommy greeted the man and thanked him for picking him up and letting him stay. 

The whole car ride home was filled with excitable chatter from the two as they discussed what they were going to do that weekend. Tommy couldn’t help but to keep glancing at Tubbo’s hand that sat lonely on the fabric of the backseat. He longed to intertwine their hands but settled with placing his hand in the middle beside him, their pinkies so close, close enough to link but they remained apart. 

Once they arrived at Tubbo’s house they immediately went up to Tubbo’s room. It was clear the boy had spent his time cleaning it judging by the smell of fresh linen in the air. 

“I hope you don’t mind sharing with me, we don’t have a spare room.” Tubbo looked nervously to Tommy who shook his head to indicate he didn’t mind. He placed his bag on the bed before sitting down in Tubbo’s desk chair. 

“Do you want to stream? We could just do a chatting one.” Tommy asked, looking at the switched off monitors in front of him. Tubbo agreed, leaning across him to switch on his equipment. Tommy tried his best not to but couldn’t help but inhale the scent of cologne that clung to Tubbo. The pink tinge of his cheeks was obvious as OBS turned on, showing Tommy sat in the seat. Tubbo pulled up the seat from his keyboard and placed it next to Tommy, sitting down on it as Tommy readjusted the camera to show them both. 

They began the stream and floods of viewers joined, excited to see the two sat side by side. “Chat!” Tommy greeted in a familiar fashion before going on to explain why the two were sitting together. Their chat soon divulged into a spam of aweing at the pair as they started messing around on the keyboard, playing random meme songs that sprung to mind. A donation came in suggesting the two played waterboy and lavagirl and that's how they ended up spending the next two hours of their stream. They playfully bickered as they set about completing the levels, pretending to get irritated with the other when they died. Tubbo decided it was time to end the stream, he wished everyone well and thanked some people for subscribing before ending the stream. Tubbo sat down in his chair with a huff, the stream having clearly drained some energy from him. 

Tommy nudged his shoulder, “C’mon, lets go lay down for a bit.” Tubbo nodded, watching as Tommy took his bag off of the bed and motioned for the drained boy to climb onto it. Tubbo flopped down onto the bed, curling up on his side and pulling out his phone. Tommy lay beside him, looking up at the ceiling. 

They lay in bed, Tubbo with his phone in hand as he scrolls through his reddit feed, occasionally showing Tommy something he finds funny. Tommy tries his best to keep focused on the things that Tubbo shows him but his eyes stay fixated on the younger's face and the way it lights up in amusement. Tubbo always had this way of lighting up a room simply with a flash of his toothy grin. Tommy had long since accepted the fact his feelings for Tubbo went beyond that of platonic affection. It was easy to restrain himself when it was just messages and phone calls but now that he was laying in front of him… Tommy had always been a man of action, running in without much thought.

Tubbo’s brown eyes flicked up to meet Tommy’s own blue ones, a sweet smile dancing on his lips. That’s all it took for Tommy to lose his self control, crowding over Tubbo, a pink tinge on his cheeks as his eyes focused on Tubbo’s lips. Tubbo backed away with a confused furrow between his brows, clearly not understanding what Tommy was wanting. 

“Please let me kiss you.” Tommy’s voice was soft, a quietness only reserved for the four AM phone calls where he whispered out his burdens. Tubbo’s face lit into various shades of red, his eyes widening in surprise. Despite his shock he nods softly, giving his consent to the boy hovering over him. The way Tommy kisses Tubbo is opposite to his personality, with gentle presses and soft panting breaths from his nose. Tubbo kisses Tommy eagerly, lifting his head off the bed in order to apply more pressure. Tommy smiles as he notices Tubbo’s uncoordinated method of kissing, clearly inexperienced. He begins to kiss Tubbo with the passion the other is clearly desiring, pressing him softly into the pillows, a cold hand coming to cup the side of Tubbo’s jaw in a way that communicates the appreciation that Tommy struggles to do verbally. 

Tommy pulls away from Tubbo and searches the boy’s face for any trace of regret. “I’m sorry I sprung that on you.” He mumbles, sitting up fully, turning his back to Tubbo. Slim arms slip around his waist as Tubbo sits up behind him. 

“It’s fine, I’ve wanted to kiss you for awhile now.” Tubbo admits, his cheek pressed against the back of Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy doesn’t know how to react, instead placing his arms atop Tubbo’s holding them tight to him. 

“Can we kiss again?” Tubbo’s voice was meek, as if he was afraid of the reply. Tommy turns in Tubbo’s arms, their height difference substantial as they sit. Tommy rests on his knees whilst bringing a hand up to tilt Tubbo’s head back in order to connect their lips. Tubbo let Tommy take the lead, following the way that Tommy moved his lips softly against his. Tubbo tangles his fingers in Tommy’s shirt, pulling the taller boy down on top of him as he lay himself back on the bed. With his free hand he slides it to the base of Tommy’s neck, enjoying the way that his blonde hairs feel between his finger tips. 

They eventually part, Tommy leaning over Tubbo with his hands either side of his head. 

“Hi.” Tubbo giggles, biting down on his kiss slicked lips. 

“Hey.” Tommy grinned back, admiring how cute the boy looked underneath him. He moved from above Tubbo to be laying beside him, his breaths low panting noises from his lips. Tubbo places his head above Tommy’s heartbeat, loving the way it raced beneath his ear. Tommy wrapped his arms around Tubbo’s middle, pulling his body to be flush against his side. “You’re so small.” Tommy teases, adoring the way Tubbo fit in his arms. 

“I’m not that small.” Tubbo whines, rolling his eyes. 

“You are. You’re tiny.” He pauses for a beat. “You’re perfect.” 


End file.
